Faded Memories
by Lilmuffin2017
Summary: Amelia Pond has both lost and forgotten her beloved husband, Rory. When she's weighed down with emotions and unable to figure out why the Doctor stays with her to comfort her. Possible fluff and Doctor/Amy, only because in this story there is no River nor Rory, therefore no weird Mother-in-law/Son-in-law shipping.
1. Chapter 1

Amy propped herself up on the silver bar surrounding the Doctor's large control system inside the lovely TARDIS, "So where are we going, raggedy man?" She asked watching the madman with a bowtie wander around his controls.

"That is up to you, Amelia." He said glancing at her with soft eyes. Although Amy did not remember, her husband had recently been sucked up into an evil crack after they had escaped the deathly weeping angels. The memory of her beloved Rory had soon after been swiped from her brain. "Where ever you want."

She looked at him slightly confused. She tugged on her soft crimson scarf. She didn't know where to go out of all the planets and times and universes, she could not think of a single place. She felt a lingering emotion of sorrow, frowning she slipped back down onto the floor and crossed her arms over her chest. She felt the sorrow deepen in her chest and she tried to not let it show in her facial features.

"Is. . .is something wrong?" The Doctor asked drifting towards her. She shrugged and stuck her hands in her jacket pockets unaware of the Doctor's pitiful stare at her. "Maybe you should stay home, have a lie-in?" He suggested when she remained quiet. Her light brown eyes became glazed, her mind somewhere else. She bit on the inside of her cheeks, mauling over thoughts in her head.

Afraid of the possibility of her memories resurrecting the Doctor grasped her arms and pulled her close to him and tilted her head back gently with his hand, "Amelia?" He gazed into her eyes. She blinked and backed up slightly looking at him apologetically, her cheeks were nearly the shade of her scarlet hair. She swiped the few strands of stray hair from her face and met the Doctor's eyes.

"Maybe I should go home, for a bit." She said, smiling faintly.

"Home it is then." He smiled back and headed back to his confusing panel of buttons of levers. Amy didn't bother to watch him pull and push random things, she would never figure out how the TARDIS worked. She only knew she was bigger on the inside because the inside existed in another dimension . . . who had said that again? It wasn't the Doctor . . . nor her.

Her thoughts were disrupted by the familiar sound of the TARDIS landing in the designated place and time. She perked up and slowly made her way to the two front doors, feeling as though she was drawn to staying in the blue box. She stepped down to the entrance and zipped up her jacket, "Well, goodbye." She said her voice sounding hallow. She pushed the doors open stepping out into her backyard, greeted by the intense moonlight falling over the grass. Before she had even begun to walk up the rocky path to her house the TARDIS doors slammed shut and the Doctor stood there with a sly smile plastered onto his face, "Pond, I was wondering . . . if I could stay with you?"

A wide grin spread across her freckled face, "Of course." She grappled him into a tight embrace lightly nuzzling her head into his shoulder, "You're always welcome here," She pulled away, suddenly aware at the current suspicion that poked at her, "Why do you want to stay, you're not nearly patient enough to just sit in a dusty old bedroom." She eyed him skeptically.

"You seem off." He said truthfully, "I don't want to leave you by yourself in that old house of yours."

She smiled, still having traces of doubt in her mind but pushed them away for the moment and led him inside. "Fish fingers and custard?" She asked as they popped into the kitchen. He nodded enthusiastically and sat down at the crooked kitchen table and lobbed his jacket off his shoulders and over the back of the chair, rubbing his hands together as Amy stuck in a tray of fish fingers.

"We'll have to make a fresh batch of custard, I'm all out." She said as she searched through her refrigerator.

"I am said to be a very stupendous cook." He said proudly, and lifted himself from his seat and started to pull things out of the fridge.

"Careful Doctor, you don't want to break the eggs!" Amy cried as he hoisted the eggs onto the tiled floor. She picked them up and set them down on the counter next to the sink. She reached up into the cabinet about and grabbed a worn yellow bowl. She glanced over at the Doctor who had seized a jug of milk from the fridge and chucked it up on the table. Amy let out a frustrated cry, "Doctor! Careful!"

"Sorry, Pond." He murmured shutting the doors to the refrigerator. He now invaded the cabinets pulling out microwave popcorn, crisps, pop tarts, and several snacks. "Where's your sugar?" He huffed stuffing the things back in before Amy had a fit.

"Should've just asked before making a mess of my things." She sniffed and reached over to the corner of the counter where there was a small white pot. She pulled the top from it and revealed it half full with fine grains of sugar. "There you are. And," Amy paused to slide a bigger pot next to the sugar, "This has flour."

"Alright then, we should be ready then?" The Doctor asked.

"We need salt." Amy smirked and plucked a small container of Epson salt from behind her toaster. "Now, we can begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Amy and the Doctor sat quietly dipping the fish fingers they had burnt into a big bowl of warm custard and stuffing them into their mouth hungrily. "Not too bad." Amy commented as the Doctor finished off the rest of the fish fingers.

"Not at all. It is better that I've grown accustomed to more food though. Except for apples," He made a face of disgust and looked at Amy with a face of seriousness, "_Apples are rubbish."_

Amy giggled, "You just have a weird mouth." She picked up the bowl of custard and set it on the counter.

"So do you." The Doctor said childishly. Amy grinned and grabbed a handful of custard and launched it at her raggedy man. He shouted in surprise and got to his feet quickly. Custard dripped from his chin onto bowtie, "Amelia Pond, do you really want to start this with me?" He placed his hands on his hips in a sassy gesture.

Amy grabbed another handful and threw it towards him but he shuffled out of the way. The custard landed on the kitchen wall, slowly sliding down on to the floor. He reached for the bowl and grasped it with the tip of his fingers and snatched it up before Amy could grab it for herself. She winced and back away, but the Doctor just stood there holding the bowl looking at the beautiful red head.

"Well what're you going to do, huh?" She laughed lightly.

The Doctor stepped forward, still grasping onto the bowl. He closed as much space as he could with the good sized bowl of custard and locked his eyes with _the girl who waited_. Her eyes widened and at how close he was. She could feel his warm sweet breath on her and his face seemed to come even more near hers and just when she thought he was going to press his lips against hers there was a bowl of custard on her head, spilling all over her smoothed hair and face,

She gasped and flung the bowl onto the ground, "How _dare_ you!" She shouted trying to hold back her laughter, as was the Doctor. She swiped her arms over her face trying to rid it of custard. He just looked at her innocently and fidgeted with his bowtie. "You get to sleep on the couch tonight." She said sternly, but with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Aw, no. Out to the dog house am I?" He smiled and picked the bowl up, "You cracked this magnificent bowl, Amelia."

Amy took the bowl from him and brushed past him to toss it into the garbage, "It's really old anyways." She took a seat at the table, "You get to clean this all up." She swiped her tongue around her mouth for excess custard.

"Me?" He huffed, "You started it!"

Amy laughed, "Yeah, I suppose I did. We both get to then. I'll go get a roll of paper towels." She hurried off out of the kitchen and down the hallway. The Doctor watched as she disappeared wondering if he would've actually kissed her.

x

"Here you go." Amy said handing the Doctor a pile of blankets and TARDIS blue pillow, "You can sleep in my old bedroom."

"Thank you." He smiled and picked up the pile and rested his chin on top of it. He leaned to the side and lowered his head to plant a gentle kiss on Amy's cheek, "Goodnight." He carried himself and his blankets up the stairs hearing his clumsy footsteps echoing off the walls. He pushed the door in with his foot and tossed his blankets onto the small bed and sat down. His eyes caught the drawings on the wall of a blue box and a stick figure with fuzzy brown hair and a tie. There were several others like it, the drawing improving quality as they went from the left of the room to the right.

The Doctor smiled to himself and twiddled his thumbs before getting up and attempting to make his bed up nicely. He lied ontop of the covers listening to the sounds of Amy walking around downstairs. He couldn't find himself to sleep, he hadn't slept for a couple of days but he didn't need much sleep in the first place. Amy was right he wasn't very patient just sitting in the room left alone with his many thoughts. He wondered if Amy would notice if he had slipped out and gone for a little adventure with his time machine.

He didn't let the temptation take over him, he had offered himself to stay here and that was what he was going to do.

There was a sudden crash downstairs which sent the Doctor flying from his bed and zooming downstairs in his striped jim-jams, "Amy?" He called.

"Oh sorry." She said from another room. He looked around and saw her in the kitchen, several bowls and pots had fallen out of the top cabinet and Amy clutched her head with a wince. She looked up, "I was going to make some popcorn. . ." She explained shyly.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked whipping his sonic screw driver from his jim-jam's pocket and started to scan her head.

"I'm alright, one just hit me on the head." She removed her hand to show a slight red knob on the top of her head. The Doctor held her head in his hands and observed the bump.

"That looks like it hurts." He frowned and brushed Amy's hair behind her ears.

"I'll be fine." Amy shrugged lightly rubbing her head and bent over to pick up her mess. The Doctor quickly leaned down to help.

"Why are you making popcorn at," The Doctor lifted his arm up to check his watch, "Midnight?"

"I was just going to watch a movie before I went off to bed." She shrugged and picked out a small green bowl and carried it over to the microwave that beeped at her. She open it and pulled out a puffy brown bag. "Want to join me?" She offered as she opened the back, billows of smoke rising from it.

"A movie? It has to be awesome." He said crossing his arms.

Amy giggled and dumped the fluffy yellow pieces of popped corn into the bowl and grasped it in her arm, "To the living room." She said.

"But you haven't got on your pajamas." The Doctor said staring at her as if she were crazy, "If you fall asleep you wont be sleeping properly because you won't have on you jim-jams." He said as if this were obvious. Amy smiled and pushed the popcorn into the Doctor's arms and swept out of the kitchen to change her clothes. "Living room, alright." He said and traipsed down the hallway. He turned into the small yet cozy room and settled down onto the couch feeling slightly twitchy from not running around saving the universe.

He sat in darkness for a few moments until Amy appeared wearing an oversized black t-shirt with a four-leafed clover that came down just past her knees. "I've outgrown all my night gowns as it seems." She stepped forward, quickly working her hair in a side braid. The Doctor tried not gape at how much skin Amy was exposing and how beautiful she looked. She didn't seem to notice the Doctor quietly staring, she was already messing with the tv and DVD player.

"I was thinking, 'Star Wars'?" Amy turned around for the Doctor's input.

"Well, sure. Even though it's all rubbish! And completely untrue." He grumbled. Amy cracked a smile and scooped up a blanket from the floor and sat down next her raggedy man and draped the blanket across the both of them. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair that had become fluffy and un-kept as it usually was at the end of the day.

Amy yawned widely and stretched out on the couch, "I'm sorry I've kept you from adventures for the night." She said quietly as the movie started up.

"No, no. This is nice." He said half-truthfully. He slung an arm around Amy and pulled her close, "You are nice."

Amy felt the stab of sorrow plunge into her chest again and she sat up and her face fell into her hands. An face flashed in her mind a man with a bit of a long nose but a handsome face overall. It made the stab even worse, tears threatened at the back of her eyes.

"Amy?" The Doctor faced her with concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just . . ." She sunk back into her seat looking troubled. She shook her head, "Nothing."

The Doctor didn't know what to do, he had lost someone who she couldn't even remember yet she still got to feel the emotion of it all. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly enough for Amy to be unable to hear, "I'm so so sorry." He sunk back into the couch observing the movie that was still carrying on, each little fact they got wrong was a needle jabbed into his ribs. "Amelia Pond."


	3. Chapter 3

"Amy! Did you see that? How awful, trying to fool young minds of this information!" The Doctor scoffed but got no reply from the ginger. "Amy?" He looked over to see her almost hanging off the arm of the couch. Her eyes were closed and there was a faint grimace visible on her face. The popcorn had been spilt all over her. The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle softly and try to carefully pick the popcorn from her and toss it back into its bowl.

He set the bowl on the coffee table and got up and stretched. He felt himself slowly being overcome with drowsiness, he bent down and slid his arms underneath Amy and pulled her up closely to his chest, "Amy?" He said softly. Her eyes twitched but didn't open, so he continued to carry her over to the stairs. She wasn't very heavy but it was still difficult for the Doctor to lug her up the stairs without slipping. He finally made it up and searched each room until he found the one he guessed was Amy's. It was more colorful and decorated than the others.

The Doctor stepped inside and looked around, the walls were a dull yellow, the floors were wooden boards. There were many pictures hung up on the walls, many that looked like Amy was supposed to be with someone but they had . . . disappeared. "Rory." He whispered, studying the many other photos. She started to get heavier in his arms, he let out a huff. "You're heavy." He chuckled and settled her down under her covers.

Her eyes shot open and looked like she was about to scream but she held it back, "Oh, Doctor." Her Scottish accent seemed heavier than usual. She was grasping her sheets tightly looking at the Doctor, "Wha?" She seemed confused about where she was.

The Doctor wanted to ask her what was wrong but he figured it wouldn't get them anywhere, "You fell asleep." He said softly. He pressed her back down gently and tucked her blankets over her shoulders. He moved over to the space on the bed that Amy wasn't occupying, "Can you tell me why you were so startled?" He asked calmly.

"I thought . . . I'd lost something." She had locked her eyes up on the ceiling.

The Doctor gritted his teeth slightly, "Oh." He lied down next to her, "You haven't lost me."

Amy glanced over at him and smiled, "I know." She turned onto her side and rested her head against his chest, "Never go."

"I won't." He whispered and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in tightly. He pressed a gentle kiss on this top of her head, "You're the girl who waited, your wait should be worth it." The Doctor pulled the blanket over himself and settled more into the bed and closed his eyes and slipped into sleep, full of nightmares.

X

The smell of cinnamon and sugar woke Amy the next morning. Her eyes peeled open and she found herself lying alone in her bed the spot next to her warm from the Doctor. Amy sat up and ran her hands through her tangly morning locks and got out of bed. Her steps were wobbly and clumsy as she made her way out of her room and carefully down the steps.

She peered around the corner and into the kitchen where the smell of breakfast was coming from, she saw the Doctor, as expected, standing by the stove flipping pancakes. The counter was cluttered with several boxes and containers as he must've taken out looking for ingredients. He had taken on humming an unfamiliar tune as he finished the current pancake and flopped it onto the pile of pancakes he had already made.

Amy stepped into the kitchen silently and watched him as stumbled around the kitchen to find syrup. "Doctor." Amy said, "Nice of you to make breakfast."

The Doctor turned around, there was a dollop of flour on his nose that made Amy quietly giggle. "I made pancakes." He blinked and carried the plate stacked with pancakes and set it in the middle of the kitchen table. "I wasn't expecting you up this early." He frowned slightly and turned around to continue his search for syrup.

Amy intervened and pushed him lightly aside to grab the half full container of syrup from the top cabinet, "What a mess you've made, raggedy man." She clucked her tongue. She smiled at the Doctor and took a seat at the table, "Mind getting me a plate?" She asked sweetly and the Doctor obeyed and handed her a large dining plate and grabbed one for himself and sat it at the seat across from Amy. They both stacked a few pancakes onto their plates and Amy grabbed the syrup bottle before the Doctor could.

"Oi! I did _make breakfast_." He crossed his arms.

"But I grabbed it first." She reasoned and popped the cap off and poured syrup over her pancakes, "It only took maybe five seconds." She smiled lightly and slid the bottle over to the Doctor. He gave a sullen look and nabbed the syrup from the table and quietly dribbled it onto his fluffy stack of pancakes. Amy kept glancing at him as she stuffed bites into her mouth. She waited for him to say something or try to start some sort of conversation, but he remained hushed as he plowed through his breakfast.

"Ahem," Amy coughed, "These are very delightful."

"Thank you." He smiled wryly.

"You're not very talkative." Amy pressed. She jabbed her last bit of pancake onto her fork and twirled it in her hand waiting for a response from the raggedy man. His expression was impassive as he shrugged and severed off little bits of pancake and buried them into his mouth. He seemed very . . . different. He was always cheery and chattering on and on about a bunch of things that seemed like he was talking in some sort of foreign language, but there he sat eating not even wanting to amuse Amy by talking with his mouth full of food.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Amy asked timidly.

The Doctor sat up straightly and stiffly adjusted himself in his chair, "Nothing, I am simply tired." He stated sluggishly, "Don't be worrying about me Amy Pond." He smiled faintly. Even the Doctor knew that Amy would _never_ stop worrying about him but he didn't want to discuss this anymore because he couldn't discuss the fact the he was so off was that the fact the Rory had gone was finally sinking in and it stung to see Amy looking so alone.

"How is Amy doing?" The Doctor smiled and leaned over to tap her on the forehead.

She tucked her blazing red hair behind her ears and crossed her arms, "If you don't tell me what's wrong with you it's completely unfair for you to even ask how I am doing." She snapped.

"I was only asking." The Doctor said taken-aback.

"_So was I._" She snarled. She stood up, glowering at the Doctor. All of her emotions started to jab at her brain and she couldn't help them. The adrupt anger had tugged out the feeling of grief that she had never been able to figure out where it came from. Her eyes had started to water and she turned around closing her eyes sending tears cascading down her cheeks. '_Why am I always so sad?_' She thought.

She swiped her arm across her eyes trying to rid her face from the salty droplets.

"Amy?" The Doctor rose from his seat, "I didn't mean to make you upset."

She wiped her face on the shoulder of her t-shirt and turned around, "I'm going to go get dressed and take a walk." She informed and slipped out of the kitchen and back up into her bedroom. She shut her door and leaned her back against it, more tears spilled over her cheeks. She slid down onto the floor and pressed her face into her hands and broke out into a sob. She was missing something, _something so important._

She slammed the back of her head against the door, just wanting for all of the sadness to go away, to just leave her alone. She wanted that empty feeling of loss to fill up with something else. She sobbed uncontrollably, her head buried into her arms. Something was going on and making her constantly depressed, something the Doctor knew about but didn't care to share. She was alone.

"Amy!?" The Doctor called from outside the bedroom.

She rose to her feet and turned around to face her door, "I'm getting dressed." She sniffled. She slipped off her t-shirt and carried it over to her bed and dropped it onto her covers. She wiped at her eyes which had to begun to mildly burn from the tears.

The door burst open and Amy fell onto the ground curling up, "I'M GETTING DRESSED I SAID!" She screamed. The Doctor let out some funny noise, his whole face had turned a deep shade of red. He started to babble out words but eventually came to his senses and exited the room. He went downstairs and took to pacing around the living room – his face still burning with embarrassment. Amy couldn't help but smile with the satisfaction of making the Doctor turn as red as a tomato with humiliation. It pushed down the brick of despair in her stomach. She pulled out her drawer full of blouses. She settled on a thin silky long-sleeved one, and slipped it over her head.

She grabbed a pair of black leggings and hauled them on over her legs and finished off her outfit with her red pair of high-top Converse. She leaned against her dresser looking at her appearance in the mirror that hung over it. Her hair was still a frizzy and tangled mess, not to mention her makeup had smeared around her eyes and she slightly resembled and ginger raccoon.

She reached into her night stand for baby wipes and began to work off all of her makeup and clean her freckled face. She wondered whether the Doctor would dare to come up here again, if she were to just lie in bed for the remainder of the day. She flicked some powder over her face with a brush and pulled her hair up into a bun and stepped out of her room.

Amy could hear the Doctor walking around in circles murmuring to himself so she stepped quietly down the stairs and slipped around the corner. She glanced back and nearly screamed when the Doctor stood two feet away from her, "I'm going with you." He spoke. The corners of his mouth lifted into a small smile and he held out his hand suggestively.

Amy took his hand always liking how warm it was and how secured it made her feel. The Doctor intertwined his fingers with hers and led the way out of the back door, "How about a walk on the planet Flos? It's a big ball of tall grasses, trees, and beautiful flowers of all kinds of colors. Very soothing." He offered as the TARDIS came into view. Amy rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder and lightly nodded.

The slowly wandered over and into the little blue box, letting go of each other as the Doctor started up his time machine to four thousand years into the future to the planet of Flos. The Doctor was thankfully back to his talkative self as he shuffled around the control panel pulling and pushing things going in to the history of Flos and what the people were like. "Their skin is a light green so we will stick out a bit, but if I'm correct we won't encounter too many of the species."

He pushed open the door and revealed a bright colorful world. It was almost too bright for Amy to bare as she stepped outside. The grass curled around her feet affectionately a low humming sounded from each blade. "Wow this is beautiful." Amy said awestruck. The Doctor's arm wrapped around her shoulders tightly as he guided her down the narrow path.

The sky was a light shade of violet with small blue-ish puffs floating around. The tree's seemed to never stop going up along with some of the grass that was on the side of the path. There were so many flowers purple, blue, red, pink, orange, yellow, green, ect. There were also two small little red dots hovering in the lavender sky. "Are those the suns?" Amy asked.

"Yes. They are in the red giant stage, luckily they weren't too close in their main sequence phase otherwise this planet would've been destroyed. I do imagine it was a considerably amount colder here before then. It is still a bit chilly don't you think?" The Doctor visibly shivered.

"I think it's alright." Amy lied tugging her sleeves over her wrists.

They continued walking admiring the light breeze that made every little leaf or petal sway together. Amy nestled her head into the Doctor's neck, "You're warm." She commented. He chuckled lightly, that was before something prodded Amy in the back, making her to turn around to face a green skinned woman wearing a grassy shaw and deer skin boots. She held a wooden spear in her long and slender hands.

"Doctor!" Amy cried backing away.

The Doctor had already whipped out his physic paper and was waving it at the woman, "We're not here to hurt you!" He promised. The woman remained silent as her eyes wandered over the white sheet of paper.

"I . . . am so-rry." She said slowly as though she wasn't too educated on how to speak, "That is . . . nothing on it." She pointed at the paper, "Come." She prodded the Doctor lightly in the shoulder making his hand shoot up innocently. He nodded and glanced back at Amy and she stepped behind him and grabbed tightly onto his hand with both of hers.

The woman circled around them and remained behind them and pressed the butt of her spear against Amy's back and forced them down a forked path. Amy felt her body shake in fear because everything was turning into hell again and her innocent trip to a whole garden planet was going to turn into a life or death situation like all her trips with the Doctor seemed to. "Doctor. . ." Amy whimpered.

"Trust me," He whispered, "_I'm the Doctor._"


	4. Chapter 4

**I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated this story in FOREVER but I've been pretty absorbed with my current _Sherlock _fanfic and of course school. Also apologize that this is short. I intend for this story to soon end, but I promise no cliffhanger to end because that'd be evil. Anyway! Hope you enjoy!**

Amy and the Doctor sat together in a room. The only door had been sealed tightly from the outside with guards standing near on the inside. Amy sat in the corner hugging her knee's to her chest and waiting for the Doctor to sprout some sort of plan. Hoping that they would make it out alive.

"Amy, it's going to be alright." The Doctor whispered as he slid down next to her, "I always get us out, eh?"

She didn't respond, she had nothing to say nor could she manage to speak. She stared at the ground waiting for something to happen, anything. They had been in that room for nearly an hour now and the hope kept leaking away the longer they remained inside. She just wanted to go home and crawl under her blankets and say her prayers and wish for a peaceful sleep. She wanted to figure out what she was missing and get it back. She wanted everything to normal with exceptions without dying.

The Doctor lightly traced his fingers over Amy's tightly clasped hands. "We'll be alright, we'll be okay." He soothed. She looked up at him feeling tears begin to well up in her eyes. The Doctor pulled her in close to himself and rocked her gently placing a light kiss upon her head, "Amelia Pond."

Suddenly the door to the room opened and tall native stood there draped in red cloth and a floral crown upon her head. The Doctor lifted his chin to acknowledge the creature, "Miss." He addressed politely. Her large beautifully outlines eyes flickered over to the huddled up human and time-lord pair. Her expression was void from any sort of emotion or thought; she simply observed them.

"Humans." She spoke, "From Earth?"

Before the Doctor could correct her saying that he in-fact was not a human nor from Earth, Amy shot up onto her feet forcing out a response, "Yes. I would like to know why you've taken us here against our will." Her face had ditched the expression of grief and worry and taken on her usual fierceness. This caused the native to laugh slightly, though it sounded like a rough gurgling sound.

"You've gotten here to our planet without permission. It is only right to take you both in as prisoners. Plus many of our people who work in their studies wish to examine you further and run a few tests. Never has a human stepped into our world and if you could believe we are _all_ highly curious as to what your people are like and what your chemical makeup is to make such a pigment." She reached to lift up Amy's hand in a gentle manner, eyeing the coloring of her skin, "But my lady do not fret, woman are highly excepted here. Though, for your friend, he will remain behind our bars for being such gender."

Amy looked down covering her mouth as to hold back the bursts of laughter that caught in her throat. She couldn't help but admire the fact that the planet was woman-dominated, the near opposite of Earth. "Well, I can't argue." Amy finally murmured, causing the Doctor to scoff. She cleared her throat to continue, "But I would wish for you to just let us free so we can go back. We only came here on a trip; since it really is a beautiful world in nature."

"I promise that you will both be released as some point in time, but you must stay for some period of time as you have trespassed into our land and the least you may do it support us with that of body samples." She said in a kind voice though her expression was sharp.

Amy let out a frustrated sigh, "Well." She turned back to the Doctor desperately waiting for him to come up with some sort of plan, but he only avoided her gaze trying to cover up his worry. Amy had then drawn the conclusion that it was on her hands as to what she'd do next and she only had singular thought on it, "Do you have a shower?"

X

Amy had to admit she didn't expect the native's showering system to be such likewise to her own. Of course it was inside of a small wooden hut with no curtain but the plumbing seemed indifferent. She rubbed the herbs they'd supplied her with over her body and even some over her face hoping she wouldn't be cursed with some freak allergic reaction.

She stood idly for some minutes just enjoying the warmth of the water and the seemingly silence. She ran her fingers through her sopping wet hair attempting to pull out the tangles that had occurred during her struggled against green-pigmented guards and sweating against a wooden wall in prison. It felt quite refreshing to step out of the shower into the cool air of the hut. It was some sort of Inn she supposed, or a rental since it was vacant. There was a bucket looking thing nailed to the ground which she guessed was a toilet, sending a slight shiver down her spin, and a leafy bed was pushed up in the far side of the room. She also noticed a small wooden railing with chimes hanging down and assumed it some sort of instrument or wind chime.

She grabbed a thin sheet that hung over a rack nailed to the wall and wrapped it around herself as she dripped onto the grassy floor. These people didn't seem to be too advanced as knowing the concept of wooden or even carpeted flooring. She stepped across the room and looked around wandering if they'd bring her clothes since it seemed her clothes had gone missing.

She finally spotted a pile of what looked like clothing piled up next to the towels. She pulled down the bundle and laid them out on the bed to observe the contents. There was a short brown sleeveless dress that looked to be made out of canvas and colored with mud. There were two bracelet-looking things with leaves pinned to them, she guessed to be anklets. Then there was a one piece of clothing that looked similar to a leotard made from wool.

"I guess this'll do for however long it take the Doctor to get us out." She sighed and dropped her towel to the ground and decided to put on the leotard deciding it must be what their underwear was since it was vaguely padded up by the chest. She had some difficulty pulled it up over her shoulder and she became aware that it was immensely uncomfortable, but she didn't want to run around in _just _a thin and short dress. She then easily slipped the dress over her head and situated it more comfortably over her body and grabbed the anklets pulling them over feet.

No shoes then. Amy sighed and figured the grass was soft enough to easily tread over. "Out we go then." She whispered to herself. She silently walked to the entrance and pulled it open nearly screaming when her raggedy man appeared right in front of her.

"Well you look lovely, Amy, but I have your clothes and were going, now!" Without letting her respond he grabbed her hand, rather tightly, and pulled her outside in to a sprint.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, this chapter is indeed EXTREMELY short, but I really wanted to get this story over with since I've been so terrible about uploading it and haven't really had the motivation to put much effort in to it. So here's the ending which is simple but sweet. Enjoy.**

They slipped among the five foot long blades of grass, hand in hand, making not a sound. Amy tried with great difficulty not to start having a panic attack which she always felt close to experiencing when she traveled with her raggedy man. The Doctor looked back at her noticing the pure dread on her face, which for Amy was unusual; even in life threatening situation such as this. "Amy." He squatted down further and pulled her closer to himself. "Why are you so scared?"

She shot daggers at him for not seeing how obvious the answer was, but she did understand the fact that she was more afraid than usual. "Keep going." She whispered, almost on the verge of whimpering. She, herself, could not in fact answer the Doctor's question. She had no clue why she had become so afraid at this certain event when she had survived so many things before without much precaution. The Doctor gave a glance at her but then obeyed Amy's request and continued through the tall growth of plants.

Suddenly there was the faint sound of thundering steps and the Doctor rather roughly grabbed Amy and pulled her down on to the ground, "Hey!" She shouted in protest. The Doctor held a hand over her mouth shushing her. He instantly felt guilty when she began to shake nervously, her face contorted with dread. He pressed her tightly against himself.

"Hey, hey, Amy." He whispered, rubbing small circled on her back, "It's okay."

"No it's not!" She croaked, tears spilling out on to her cheeks. The Doctor's face softened but before he could spare more comforting words the foots steps thundered closely to a halt. Both the Doctor and Amy ceased and noise, holding their breaths in even; not daring to breathe.

It was quiet for several moments but then there was a sharp jab at the Amy's calf and they both looked up to see an angry green-pigmented woman looking down upon them. She shouted something out to the people who stood readyily behind her. "RUN!" The Doctor shouted. Within swift quick movements he had gotten up onto his feet already lurching forward. His hand was clasped painfully tight around Amy's own and he pulled her jerkily behind him. "Keep going! Run for your dear life, Amy!" He sputtered.

x

Both the Doctor and Amy dived into the TARDIS heaving out heavy breaths. "Quick! Door! Shut!" Amy gasped as screaming natives came nearer. The Doctor threw himself onto his feet and slammed the door shut, wincing, and murmured his apologies to his precious machine. Amy laid flat on her back clutching her stomach as she struggled to breathe. "Dammit Doctor!" She growled, kicking her feet at him, "That's –," She gasped for another breath, "Last time -," Another breath, "Take you with me on a walk." She finished.

"Amy, are you alright? You've never been so out of breath." He bent down by her.

She sat up, glaring at him, and crossed her arms, "Perfectly fine." She sighed.

"I am really, truly, sorry Amy. I know I say that too many time in one week but please trust that I never want to put your life in danger; I just want a friend with me so I'm not lonely." He whispered, eyes round.

"Friend." Amy huffed, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I know what it's like to be lonely." She gazed up at his face and suddenly lurched forward throwing her arms around him and pulling him tightly against her. The Doctor stiffened then smiled and returned the red-head's soft embrace.

"Never feel lonely, Amelia Pond. I'm here for you always." He whispered, tilting her head back so he could look into her eyes.

"As am I, for you." She smiled back at him, leaning forward to plant a gently kiss onto his cheek.


End file.
